The Tattoo Parlour
by Jokerbatman232
Summary: Bonnibel Bubblegum finally decides to get the tattoo she's always dreamed of having. She's been told by her friends there are four stages of getting a tattoo; Deep breaths, an open mind, the pain wont last forever and that getting to know the person whose doing it might be a good idea. Maybe, just maybe, she might have taken that last one a little too far.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnibel Bubblegum wasn't the type of girl who would normally get a tattoo. But, she felt like this needed to be done. Just like she _needed_ oxygen to breathe and she _needed_ her heart to beat.

Walking into the shop she immediately heard a small chime of a bell from above her. A girl, around the same age as her, looked up from a sketch book and grinned at her.

"Yo, lemme just finish up here and I'll be with you in just a minute." Bonnie watched the girls ebony locks fall down around her face, her hand gripped on a pencil which was working feverishly across the paper.

The girl paused for a moment, raising her hand to scratch behind her ear, before placing the pencil down and walking over to Bonnibel; the grin still plastered across her face.

To be honest, the Uniform didn't suit her at all. well the jeans didn't anyway. The red polo did seem out of character but who was she to judge? She had pink hair for globs sake.

"Okay, so from the look on your face this is your first tattoo?"

"Yes..but I've been wanting to do this for a while." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with her design on it. The letters LGBT were drawn across the paper in capitals, each letter in black except for the B which was filled in with the colours of the rainbow.

"Wow, now that's creative...Hmm just lay down on there while i check something." Bonnibel obeyed and laid down on the black leather recliner, waiting anxiously for the girl to return.

"I'm going to have to do the black for today, is that okay? we're waiting on our orders for the colours, im sure I'll be able to finish on Friday but...my shift ends too early." She said, peering round the corner.

"Well, my friend Jake was the one to recommend this place to me. Is it okay if you can come to mine on Friday, do it then..?"

"Jake eh? yeah sure...I'll come round." Bonnibel smiled at the girl, watching as she pulled out the needle. "Right..so where do you want it? if your not comfortable with where it is I can get someone else to do it."

"No, that wont be necessary. I want it on my hip." She stated, pulling her shirt up to the middle of her stomach.

"My names marceline by the way."

"Bonnibel." The girl -Marceline- carefully placed her hand on the opposite hip and slowly, very slowly began to redraw the design onto Bonnibels skin.

"So, im guessing your bisexual yeah?" The pinkette nodded and saw marceline smile.

"Are...those real?" She asked, nodding to the sleeve of tattoos on the girls arm.

"Nope. Heh, wouldn't be the first time I've been asked but no. They're all temporary so that when they come off i can make some more."

"You design them yourself?"

"It isn't easy but...yes I do." The hand left her hip and moved over to her stomach.

"Jake said you were an amazing tattoo artist but..he never told me you were this good." When bonnibel looked back at marceline she swore that she saw marceline blush. Or maybe it was the light..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: Alright sorry for the long wait but if you've read my other story Demonic Saviour you would know that ive been constantly updating that. Beware that i might update this once a week or even once a month. The chapters are quite small i know but hey, i cant do much about that. ****  
**

**Hope you enjoy and happy reading! **

* * *

Three knocks on the door was what brought Bonnibel out of her work. She quickly reminded herself that Emma and Finn were coming over to make sure she actually went with her friends instead of burying herself in useless studies.

"Hey Emma, Finn..come inside." she greeted, moving out of the way for them.

"Hey Peebles! how'd the tattoo go?"

"Oh, right..Its half done. The girl who worked there told me that the colours haven't been delivered yet so...yeah she's coming over here on Friday to finish it off for me."

"Cool.." He muttered, walking into the living room.

Bonnibel looked up and smiled when she heard the phone.

"Hey bonnie..Just ringing to tell you that Marceline, the chick that did your tattoo, is coming with us. She's like you, staying in all day instead of hanging with friends."

"I do too hang with you. Its just...when i do...i let my studies pile up. Anyways yeah that's cool."

They talked a little more, about how everyone was getting on and about his and Rain's relationship and whatnot before they both hung up.  
"Okay, guys...you ready?" Finn and Emma emerged from the living room and nodded, waiting for Bonnibel to put her jacket on.

* * *

"Hey, look who decided to show up this time!" Bee called when Bonnibel walked into the Café accompanied by Finn and Emma.

"Hey guys!" She said sweetly, waving to everyone.

"Yo, Guys..? your dri-" Bonnibel turned around to see who was speaking but ended up crashing into a familiar ebony haired girl. The drinks spilled all over Marceline who looked up at bonnie and grinned, despite the scolding hot liquid.  
"Oh my glob i am so so sorry!"

"Its fine, really."

"Are you sure..?"

"Yes. Luckily im wearing a jacket." she unzipped the damp article of clothing and tossed it onto her chair. Bonnibel looked the girl up and down, her legs were clad in a pair of black skinnie jeans and her red Jordans looked as if they had seen better days. There was still a slight coffee stain on her black tank top but it was hidden by the shadow of her red and black snap back.

"At least let me come with you to rebuy the drinks?" The pale girl looked down at her and nodded, taking the pinkettes wrist and pulling her over to the till.

"What do you want Pinky?"

"strawberry coffee." Marceline smirked and turned to the cashier.

"three hot chocolates, one tea and two strawberry coffee's." They waited a few minutes before the six drinks came, bonnie took the tea and coffee's while Marceline took the hot chocolates.

"Alrighty," Marceline started with a smile. "Finn, Jake and Bee...here are your chocolates..Rain, here's your tea and that leaves me and bonnie with the strawberry coffee's."

"Hey, Tell us about yourself marce."

"Well..i dont know much about you so lets take turns. I'll go first, My eyes are naturally red but i wear contacts."

"I set fire to a tree once.." Emma said quietly, gaining an odd stare from Marceline.

"I'm taller than my own parents." Jake admitted.

"I believe in unicorns."

"I like super violent video games."

"I won a knife throwing competition once."

"Okay...alright. I...generate more saliva than normal people." Bonnibel confessed, fiddling with her hot pink jacket.

"Woah, you must be an amazing kisser." Bonnie felt her cheeks heat up at Marcelines comment but thought nothing of it.  
The rest of the day went well and Bonnibel found herself going home with a giant grin on her face, it must be contagious.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Luckily i had some free time to update this and decided to post it today. The song in this chapter is Taylor Swift: Everything Has Changed. I thought it would be a perfect song to sum up everything. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

The next day Bonnibel only just registered that she had agreed to go with Rain and Emma around town to get some new clothes and catch up on what they had missed.

She slowly crawled out of bed and checked her alarm clock, she cursed under her breath and walked over to her wardrobe.

The pinkette wasn't used to rushing around her house looking for her unused mobile phone which had been ringing for the past five minutes.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie, we're waiting for you outside." Bonnibel sighed and pulled her shoe's on.

"Alright im coming."

* * *

Rain began grinning wildly when they walked out of the third shop with absolutely nothing in their hands.

"What's the point in walking in if we aren't going to buy anything?" Emma asked with a bored expression on her face.

"C'mon Em, have some fun!" To be honest Bonnibel couldn't help but agree with the young red head, there was something about walking around a shop looking for something that you know isn't their that gave bonnie a reason to go home and study.

"Well...that looks fun." Emma pointed over to a small crowd of people and a girl with a guitar.

"Is that Marceline?" Of course it was. Why would a stranger be smiling that gorgeous smile of hers and waving at them? The pale girl thanked a few people for their tips before starting another song.

"All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago

Is blue eyes and freckles and your smile

In the back of my mind making me feel like

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

And all my walls stood tall painted blue

And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies

The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,

Taking flight, making me feel right

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

And you'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

All I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

All I know is we said, "Hello."

So dust off your highest hopes

All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed

All I know is a new found grace

All my days I'll know your face

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"

The crowd cheered and everyone rushed forward to tip the young woman who stood their and thanked them one last time.

"Y-You were brilliant!" Bonnibel exclaimed once the crowd has dispersed and marceline had finished packing the guitar away.

"You think?"

"You should seriously think about taking up a music career." Rain said seriously looking at Emma who smiled and nodded.

"Wow, thanks guys but...i think I'll stick to tattoo designing. I mean don't get me wrong, i love making music but i'd rather not become famous."

"Well, why not?"

"Because people will expect things of me. They'll expect me to be something that im not and i cant handle that. That is and always be the downfall of every celebrity; Expectations."

"I...get it now. You don't want to be pressured into something fake." Marceline looked at bonnibel and flashed her a grin.

"Yup." Bonnibel smiled back before realizing that Rain and Emma were now walking into a subway where none other than Jake, Bee and Finn were.

"Hey guys!" She chirped once they were sat down with the others.

"Hey peebles!" Finn responded energetically with a wave.

"I'm going to get some food and pinky here is coming with me." Marceline said, grabbing bonnibels wrist again.

"What, why?"

"To make sure you don't spill anything on me when i come back. That's why." Everyone, excluding Bonnibel and Marceline, began laughing.

"It wasn't my fault."

"Yeah yeah...want anything?"

"Eeeerm...whatever your having."

"Sure pinky, two chicken melts please."

"My name isn't pinky.." She said as they waited for the sandwiches. "Its Bonnibel."

"Yeah i know. Its just your hairs pink and it just kinda sticks."

"Well...call me Bonnie or something."

"Alright something." Marceline looked down at the younger girl who who was now playfully glaring at her. "Jeez fine..I'll call you bonnie."

When they got their food Bonnibel wasn't expecting the arm that was flung around her shoulders, bringing her closer to marceline. She tried not to think about it too much and sat down next to rain.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere after this?" Marceline offered as she glanced at bonnibel.

"Why are you asking Miss Workaholic? She'd rather stay inside and study all day than do something productive." Bee joked as she grinned at Marceline.

"Sure," Bonnie said, surprising everyone. "Where to?"

"I heard the circus is in town and i haven't watched it yet, i have four tickets if anyone else is interested?" Everyone stayed quiet and stared at the pale girl before Jake shrugged.

"Me and Rain'll go right?" Rain smiled and gave him a small nod.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Too many Cliché's! Cliché's for you, Cliché's for you, Cliché's For everyone! *Starts throwing pieces of paper around while laughing maniacally.* Mwahahahahaha!**

* * *

"So Marceline, where are we sitting?" Bonnibel asked once they were inside the large pavilion.

"Check your tickets...I'm row one seat F"

"Row one seat E..."

"Me and rain are row two seat E and F..." Marceline looked up at bonnibel and grinned.

"Looks like we're sitting together." She sang happily, once again wrapping her arm around the pinkette and pulling her close.

They sat down at their assigned seats in front of Rain and Jake, Marceline began offering to get them some popcorn or a drink.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Marceline probed once more as she watched Bonnibel with fascination.

"I would like one of those but..." Before she could even finish Marceline was up and racing down the stairs into the arena where people were selling their merchandise. There was only one small flashing magic wand left and she looked determined to get it for the pinkette.

The conversation seemed to go from 'Hey I'd like one of those please.' to 'I need to get it for my friend.' rather quickly and after five minutes Marceline came back with the toy gripped in her hand.

"You didn't have to get it for me.." Despite what she was saying the grin on Marceline's face was almost as worthwhile as the gift itself.

"C'mon Bonnie she got it for you especially, don't start saying that you don't want it." Jake said from behind them.

"I do want it but im just saying i could have gotten it myself."

"I'll have you know that this is the last one they'll ever sell." Marceline informed the three friends as she turned the wand on and passed it to Bonnibel.

"Thanks Marcy.." Marceline froze and a blush crept over her face.

"M-Marcy?" Bonnibel hummed in response and watched as the wand went from blue to red and back again.

"Guys, look its starting!" Rain tapped them on the shoulder and they both watched as three clowns ran out, two of them juggling bowling pins while the other was waving at the audience.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" His voice boomed around the pavilion as he carried on waving to everyone. "We have a great set tonight ranging from one of the greatest animals in the world to the best finale yet!"

The entire audience cheered as two men ran out and began doing various flips and jumps. The clowns began to try and copy them but ended up sprawled out on the floor.

"But first...we will need two volunteers from the audience..." The man clicked his fingers and suddenly there was a spotlight dancing around the arena. "Will it be you? who knows!" The light slowed down and, unfortunately landed on Marceline and Bonnibel.

"Lets go.." Bonnibel was reluctant at first but felt marceline's hand take hold of hers and pull her out away from her seat.

"Your names girls?"

"I'm Marceline and this is Bonnibel." The man's face grew wider as he surveyed them.

"Are you two dating?" The crowd roared with laughter when both Marceline and Bonnibel went bright red.

"N-No, Bonnibel's just my friend."

"Ah, i see...Any way let us get on with the show!" He raised his arms up in the air and not a second later an eagle landed on his shoulder. "Would you be so kind as to take my hat off Bonnibel?" The pinkette nodded and pulled his top hat off, revealing a small teddy bear atop his head.

"Take it, and give it to the bird." Marceline reached forwards and took it away from the mans head.

"The bird?" She repeated, eyeing the eagle.

"Yes, the bird." Marceline dangled the bear in front of the bird and it took it before flying back to its cage somewhere on the roof. "Congratulations! I asked the last couple to do that and they wouldn't even take the bear...You may go and sit down now.."

"That was...a bit boring." Marceline mumbled to Bonnibel who giggled and nodded.

"I know."

"I was expecting some awesome magic trick where they cut me in half or something." Bonnibel just had to laugh at that.

* * *

Marceline frowned; she had just offered Rain and Jake them to take them to a restaurant in which she had a table reserved and they had politely said no.

"I'll go with you Marce." Bonnie said sweetly, smiling up at her friend.

"Really?"

"Sure, i mean if that's okay with you."

"Great! i hope you like Italian." Bonnibel's heart fluttered when marceline's hand took hold of hers

"See you later guys!" She called over her shoulder to Rain and Jake as Marceline pulled her away to the restaraunt.

* * *

"This is...rather cliché.." The pinkette commented as she was lead to a table by one of the waiters.

"Heh, yeah. I guess you could call it a date, right?" Bonnie felt her stomach do a thousand back flips. Why was she falling in love now of all times? "Your seat, m'lady?" The younger girl allowed herself a chuckle at Marceline's attempt of an English accent.

"Why thank you good sir." she giggled, watching marceline sit down in front of her.

"Y'know...Italian is my favourite food." Bonnibel made a mental note of that and continued grinning down at her menu. With a hum of consent she looked up from the leather bound menu only to find that Marceline was staring at her with her head in her hands. In a sudden realization that she had been caught her head slipped and fell onto the table.

"You okay there Marceline?"

"Y-Yeah..all good here Bonnie." She did a mock salute, accidentally hitting herself in the eye. "Great, now im hitting myself."

"Has anyone told you how funny you are?" The younger girl said between laughter, tears of mirth in her eyes.

"Not that i know of.."

"Well I'm telling you now. Your hilarious." After a few more minutes of small talk the waiter came back to take their orders and suddenly, Bonnibel realized she hadn't actually chosen what she wanted.

"Two of your finest spaghetti bolognese please." Marceline grinned as Bonnibel mouthed a thank you to her.

"That...was actually rather delightful." Bonnibel commented as Marceline walked her back to where they were meeting their friends. It was getting dark and Bonnibel couldn't help but stare at the other woman as the wind whipped her hair against her face.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" The million gigawatt smile was back and Bonnie's heart skipped a beat when marceline looked down at her. "So...how do you know Jake?"

"Hmm? oh, i used to tutor Finn because he was failing at science and Jake was the one to pick him up afterwards. We'd talk a little bit and then he brought up Rain, my best friend. Apparently Rain's mystery boyfriend was Jake all along." It only ever occurred to her that she was rambling when she had stopped.

"Coolio," Marceline paused for a moment before quizzically raising an eyebrow. "Where are we supposed to meet the gang?"

"The pub...its just over there." Bonnibel pointed across the road to where Marceline could just make out a group of teens who were waving at them and calling their names.

"Hey guys!"

"Yo, look whose back from their date." Finn said with a cheeky smile.

"it wasn't a date you guys..." Bonnibel mumbled, a blush spreading over her cheeks. It didn't help that Marceline's hand was still gripped onto hers.

"Yeah...like we'll believe that any time soon."

"Hey c'mon Jake, just because i take Bonnibel out to a fancy restaurant alone on a Friday night does not mean that it was a date. It was merely an outing of two friends."

"That's called a date Marceline." Bee commented.

"Gah fine whatever, if you want to call it a date you can. But me and Bonnibel know better right?" Marceline turned to bonnibel who had been staring in awe at Marceline.

"Yeah sure..." Bonnibel said in a whisper, looking down to try and hide her blush.

"Well, if it is...can i do this?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, i cant do much because i've just had toe surgery. Luckily for you guys that means i can update more! **

**Also, i'm going to try and update Demonic Saviour but im afraid to say that ive developed a writers block and i cant think of an idea for the next few chapters so until i come up with some this and For You will be updated more frequently. :)**


End file.
